youngjusticefandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Velocity
|profession =Hero/Anti-Hero |previous profession =Thief |base = |relatives = (ancestor) |mentor = |powers =Super Speed Inter-dimensional Travel Bodily Vibration Speed Clone Kinetic Energy Manipulation Time travel Accelerated Healing Temporal Dilution |weaknesses = |equipment =Velocity Suit |series = |roelplay = |voice = }} Hunter Rowe is a Meta-Human/Demigod speedster, who is descendant from . He served as an honorary sidekick under operating in both Jump City and Gotham City under the alias Velocity. After joining the Team he would serve as a replacement for after Bart Allen was able to return to his own timeline. This however was short lived as he would leave the Team due to a disagreement with following a mission which caused the death of . Appearance As Velocity As Velocity, Hunter wears a suit made of a protective composite material that a blend of Nth Metal, and . The suit is heat and abrasion resistant which allow it to withstand high speeds and temperatures. The suit was created to protect Hunter from the large build-up of static energy that he gives off when at top speed. When Hunter runs at full speed, his lightning reflects through his suit and appears black in color versus his normal dual red and yellow. The suit is black and blue in color and is skin-tight, on the top half is an armor-like piece that is able to store some of the discharge caused by his speed. Unlike other speedsters or super-powered beings, he does not wear a mask. It was created by the Batman and Flash to aid Hunter in his time as a hero. Personality Hunter is a quiet individual and one who hates attention and people in his face. He has openly wanted to be a superhero but lacked the moxie to do so before he started manifesting his powers, which allowed him to be the hero but also leave quickly enough to avoid the press. His quiet persona stems from his lack of parental figures as he has always hated his foster mom and siblings since they didn't respect him or his property. He preferred to be alone and when he discovered that he had special powers that they didn't he first used to them to cause mayhem in his home and caused several "accidents" to occur for his "family". Even as a hero Hunter is quiet and doesn't talk much. As he has been training under Batman, Nightwing and Robin in martial arts to tone his body and train his powers, he has opened up some but not a lot as he still has severe trust issues. History Hunter was born to a young mother and a criminal father in Jump City in the year 2009. His father was arrested for aggravated sexual assault and shortly after his birth, he was given to the state as his mother didn't want to look at him, let alone raise him. As a ward of the state he was placed in an orphanage and raised by a group of nuns for several years and around age four he was placed in foster home and then bounced around for about three years until he reached his "final" home, but he hated it there as his foster mother was evil towards him as he was "strange" to her due to his natural white hair, which she fought with him to dye black so that she could stand to look at him. Hunter, now age seven in 2016 started to manifest a strange speed-related superpower, that allowed him to move rapidly between place to place, but he had a hard time controlling this speed, and often hurt himself or others when he crashed into them. It was around this time that his "family" had moved from Jump City to Gotham, and his foster mother opted to place him into martial arts classes thinking that he was simply hyperactive and needed an outlet. While in his martial arts class he was introduced to Timothy "Tim" Drake one of the instructors and in turn introduced to Bruce Wayne, who took an interest in him due to his meta powers being similar to but different from those possessed by Flash, Kid Flash and Impulse, as he gave off more than one color of lightning when he moved. As a trade-off of sorts, he agreed to train the young hero in styles of martial arts which would help him both control his powers but also increase his durability and in return he allowed Bruce to study his DNA and Metagene in order to ascertain the origin of his speed. It was discovered that he could not only draw in the immense kinetic energy he created, he was also able to expel the energy as a concentrated pulse. Hunter, while training under Bruce, Tim and Dick grew to become a fearsome fighter as he was also trained in how to use his meta powers. During this time he was able to absorb more energy, thus increasing his speed, but he also learned how to expel some of it, but it was still unstable preventing him from doing it in combat, as it was prone to failure. In about February 2018 He discovered the identity of the heroes Nightwing, Batman and Robin by accidentally blasting into the Batcave when trying to expel the kinetic energy he had absorbed while training with Tim. Vowing to keep it a secret for their sake and his loyalty towards them for helping him he asked Batman to create the Velocity Suit to protect his body while he ran. Powers and Abilities *'Speed Force/Negative Speed Force Conduit/Meta-Human Physiology': As a direct descendant of the first speedster, Hunter is the self-proclaimed master of the . Hunter has been shown to possess unparalleled speed. It is quickly assumed that he might be a primordial speedster or that he has a stronger connection to the Speed Force, however, after gaining a sample of his DNA, Barry Allen was able to trace him back to a man that most speedsters thought to be a myth. Using the Speed Force, Hunter is able to manifest his suit as a construct made from pure speed force energy. Due to being angsty Hunter accidentally tapped into the Negative Speed Force while he was enraged due to finding his father. This rage caused his original dual colored lightning which was yellow and white to change permanently to Yellow and Red. His speed drastically increased as he was balancing between the two speed forces. :*'Super Speed': As a general application of his power, Hunter is able to run at sub-light speeds, which result in a red and yellow trail (originally yellow and white) to follow him as he moves. His dual colored lightning is attributed to the fact that he draws his power from both the regular speed force and the Negative Speed Force simultaneously. Drawing from both sources of infinite speed allows him to move at high speeds and react with pin-point accuracy. Due to his higher rate of motion, Hunter has gained the ability to shift his lightning to a black coloration by reflecting it through his suit and this results in what appears to be instantaneous travel to a non-speedster, however, even to a speedster, this travel is as if he is in two places at the same time. When confronting another speedster, Hunter perceives them as moving in slow motion even if they are moving at their own top speed. :*'Inter-dimensional Travel': By puncturing breeches in the fabric of space-time, Hunter is able to run through them and travel to different earth's using the . :*'Bodily Vibration and Phasing': By vibrating his molecules at high speeds, Hunter is able to pass through physical objects. This can be used to dodge bullets or pass through buildings. :*'Speed Clone': By "dividing" his speed force, he is able to create a doppelgänger. These clones have a speed equivalent to the total speed force energy used by Hunter divided by the number of clones, meaning that the more clones he creates the slower they are. He typically limits this to 2 or 3 clones. :*'Kinetic Energy Manipulation': As another outlet for his powers, Hunter is able to release the energy he generates as he runs in concentrated pulses or waves. This power allows him to "Throw" lightning, charge objects until the point of explosion and generate orbs of kinetic energy to use as projectile weapons. :*'Accelerated Healing': Due to his cells being charged with extra-dimensional energy, he is able to heal from injuries quickly, even those which would render a normal person paralyzed such as a spinal injury. HE is able to heal minor injuries in a few minutes to a few hours, while extreme injuries requires a day or two to heal fully. :*'Time travel:' By moving at an insane amount of speed, Hunter is by extension of the Speed Force, able to travel through the time stream. This requires conscious effort to perform and carries with it the potential to overwrite the timeline. If he were to travel back a short distance, such as a few days, he would merge with his past incarnation, however traveling further, risks him causing potential damage to the timeline as he'd exist in two places within that time. ::*'Temporal Dilution': Also known as "Flash-Time", this power allows Hunter and any other speedster to slow down time by drawing on the Speed Force, allowing for them to operate quickly and plan to stop events in effect. This power is very taxing and requires intense focus. The most notable example was the instance where a villain had captured the Team and was about to unmask them on national Television, Hunter managed to with Kid Flash's help, rescue the captured heroes before this could pass, taking about 1/100th of a second to do so. Trivia Category:Speedster